Life Span
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: (I'm really sorry, I'm bad at summaries... well here goes) In the mysterious planet, everyone can use powers, spells. And by the time twins name Fine and Rein was born there was a mark in their upper right arm, two of them were so Identical...But their the mark appears to be in different colors. What does it mean?
1. Introduction

**Hello just thought of another story to write! Please leave a review for me, and sorry for not updating my stories just too busy X_X.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

Actually to tell you i'm really tired- no really really tired of always been protected, why?, well to tell you in our planet we all have powers, spells, yup were not an ordinary human.

When me and My sister Rein was born in this world, we both have a make an 'S' mark in our upper right arm, yes we have the same mark, but it has a different color I had black while my sister have white (Sorry i really love the color black and white XD).

I read the same mark in the book, a white 'S' mark is powerful as like the black 'S' mark, but the white 'S' mark is safe for to use in any magic spells and there's very powerful spell that none of the spell or power users can't even master, it is called "Dark-bringer magic" yes it's a very dangerous spell.

But in the white 'S' mark it's safe for him/her to use it, her life span will not get affected, while the black 'S' mark is powerful as the white mark, but the one that have a black mark.

It is extremely dangerous for the user to use it especially the "Dark-bringer magic" but in other spell it's okay, but when the user used it many times the "Dark-bringer magic" will affect his/her life, like me.

That's why i was always in the palace, the school year is near, the "Royal Magic Academy", but i'm forbidden to use dangerous spells that will make my life span shorter.

That's why i'm very very tired of seeing the one's i love suffer in my place, i want to be useful to anyone especially the ones i love, i want to protect them.

But what all i do is stand here staring up the sky, i'm like a bird in a cage, but i know their just protecting me even my sister Rein is over worried about me.

But i always smiled at them and said "Don't worry too much, i'm Fine that's me after all" the line's that i always tell them..

i have a grandfather named grandpa Niko, grandpa and Father was like fighting on each other, how did i know? well i think it was my fault, they were talking about the mark.

i wish that this mark will disappear, and because of me Grandpa and Father are always fighting.

I told this to my sister too but she said that i might just be mistaking it, or maybe it's just my imagination, but to me i feel that it was my fault.

_Flashback..._

_Me and Rein was walking around the palace we walk pass through the throne room and my father and mother's room and when we were about to pass to the Dining room._

_I heard a loud voice and i knew that it was father's voice, i told my twin sister Rein to go to our room without me, when Rein nodded and headed to upstairs._

_I creek the door opened a little and i heard father yelled to grandpa "It's not Fine's fault father!"..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm gonna update it as soon as i can!, please leave a review for me thanks ^^.**

**Ma ta ne..**


	2. Dark-bringer magic

**Hello everyone hope you loved this story, here's chapter 2, and please leave a review!.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_Flashback.._

_"It's not Fine's fault father!" Truth yelled a little bit angry to her grandfather, "Son, listen to me yes, it's not Fine's fault but if you keep on keeping her here she might be able to lost control of her powers!, do you know what kind of power your daughter Fine have?, if she lost control on using the "Dark bringer magic" she can destroy this world with it!" Grandpa Niko spill back._

_When Fine heard those words her eyes widened, she was shock she didn't know that the black mark 'S' would go that far Fine runaway and headed to Her's and Rein's room, she entered like nothing happened._

_End.._

Fine was staring out the window, she was always inside the house while her sister Rein is free to go outside, that's why she was tired of being protected, Fine asked to herself "Why was the reason i've been born in this world if i keep on being caged in the palace?"

Fine heard a knock in her door, when she opened it, it was her grandfather "Fine can i talk to you dear for a second?" her grandpa asked, Fine nodded and headed with her grandpa.

Fine didn't know where their going, they went to like a laboratory room, Fine remembered that it was where her father always brought her.

"Fine dear can you go inside that glass?" Her grandpa pointed to the like a container glass but bigger Fine can fit in there, Fine got a bad feeling that something might happen.

But she thought that it was grandpa so there's no problem at all, Fine went in obediently, but somehow before Fine went to the glass container (sorry please bare with the name glass container) she heard her grandfather smirked.

Fine closed the door and she was like an artifact inside, but suddenly Fine heard an engine run and the container started to glow and when it reached inside.

Fine felt her energy being sucked out, and she didn't know what she was doing but inside the glass container it was controlling her mind, she was about to use the 'Dark bringer magic' when someone slide the door open.

"Grandpa! Let Fine go!" And when Fine opened her eye's she saw and father along with her sister and mother, "Huh you are all too late" Niko said smirking.

And he pressed the button into climax, and Fine begun to scream in pain, Truth used a Ice spell and stroke it in the machine who was frozen, like an ice.

Fine got out weakly, her sister Rein helped her but they saw her father Truth and their grandpa, fighting to each other using spells, Fine watched them in horror.

They both got scratched and have blood in their body, Fine couldn't stand them fighting and then Fine yelled "STOP IT!" with that Fine released a power, everything surround them went pitch black, they cannot saw anything but dark.

Niko and Truth eye's widened, "This power is powerful than i thought it would be" Niko smirked as he used his spells to teleport.

When the pitch black went gone,, they saw Fine fainted in the side they hurriedly went to her direction and carried her to the hospital were people used too much power.

Rein and her parents waited for hours until the doctor came and said the result "Queen Elsa and King Truth, your daughter is safe she is lucky when she used the most dangerous spell 'Dark-bringer magic" it didn't affect her life span but if she used it again she might not be lucky anymore"

They bowed down to the doctor and entered the room, they saw Fine sleeping peacefully, like she was dead they walk towards Fine and hold her hand.

_Somewhere in Fine's dream.._

_"where am i?" Fine asked as she keep looking around but all she saw is dark, and suddenly she heard a voice "Fine!" Fine turned around and saw a girl who is seemed her age._

_"Who are you?" Fine asked, The girl giggled "I'm Dine, i'm girl who have the same mark as you" Dine continued._

_"The same mark?" Fine asked again, Dine giggled and said "Yes the same sign at your upper right arm, and we both are forbidden to use the 'Dark-bringer magic'"._

_"Nice to meet you Dine may i ask what am i doing here and where am i?" Fine asked and looking around._

_"You just used the Dark-bringer magic and your unconscious in bed, and sorry i don't know where we are" Dine continued._

_"I used the Dark-bringer magic?, what does Dark-bringer magic do?" Fine continued in a question._

_"Well you see Fine, like any other spells Dark-bringer magic is different, it is powerful and dangerous to use, but as you know when someone that has White mark they use the Dark-bringer magic, in good way their power is good as an angel, they can't bring this world into caos" Dine continued._

_Fine was there listening carefully, "But unlike us, if we use it, the power will work on bad way, like making your life span short, there are big difference in black mark and white mark, the black symbolized dangerous, and white symbolized safe" Dine continued._

_"Oh thank you for telling me, i will be careful from now on, and can i met you in the real world?" Fine asked._

_Dine was silent and said "Sorry Fine but... you can't"._

_"Why not?"_

_Dine was silence again, " It's because i'm already dead, i'm just a spirit who desire to guide you, so you won't make the same mistakes as i did"_

_"Thank you Dine!, your a good friend, if only i can bring you back to life" Fine murmured sadly._

_Dine giggled and said "No need to, because i'm happy to be here for you, and when it's complete i'm gnna go back to where i came from"_

_"You mean we will not be able to see each other anymore?" Fine asked._

_"Yes but i'll be always in your heart to guide you, and don't think of it too much it's not time yet is it?" Dine giggled._

_Fine smiled, 'Oh Fine, t's already time see you again" Dine waved as she disappear in the air, Fine waved goodbye and she woke up and noticed that..._

* * *

**That was long (i think), well what do you think? Please leave a review..**

**See you all ^_^.**


	3. Meeting up

**Hello everyone, i've got nothing to say, but there's a one thing, Enjoy this chapter and please do review ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Fine woke up and trying to remembered what happened and finally it came through her head, She quickly stood up, but she felt her body weak and fell down.

Truth and Elsa came in and quickly went to her direction helping her to stand up, "Dear you shouldn't move yet, you've used too much energy" Elsa said worriedly.

Fine obediently lay back to her bed, and Truth spoke "Fine are you okay?" Fine cheerfully nodded and said "I'm Fine, that's me after all" But Truth's expression died down.

"Fine i'm so sorry for not protecting you" Truth said as he clinched his fists.

"Dad it's alright, and it's was my fault that you and grandfather got into a fight" Fine replied back.

"Fight?" Truth asked confusedly.

"Yeah, i've seen you and grandpa always fight, i know it's because of me" Fine said as her expression get darkened.

"No Fine it's not your fault, and i have something to tell you your grandfather is-" Truth was cut off when the door slammed open causing Fine to jump off.

"Fine are you okay?, does something hurt?" Rein said coming in and seemed to keep throwing question.

"Rein, Your sister is Fine, you don't need to panic" Elsa and Truth giggled.

"Yokata" Rein said in a relieved voice, and said "Fine our school will start tomorrow!, isn't it exciting?" Rein said as she hold Fine's hands excitedly.

"Y-yeah, i can't wait to know who our classmates are" Fine said as she smiled.

"Fine when your on school-" Elsa was about to finish when Fine cut her off.

"I know Mom, Don't use dangerous magic and don't over work myself" Fine sighted as she keep hearing those words a thousand no a million times, Fine know that it was for her protection.

But Fine can't stand the way she watched herself being useless, Rein noticed this and said "Mom, dad can you please go out for a minute?" Rein requested.

"Sure dear" As they said going out.

"Fine, please don't be so depressed, come on your not that Fine i know, the Fine i know is always cheerful!" Rein said with an Okay sign.

Fine manage to smile a little bit saying "Yeah i guess your right", But the feeling she's having still won't come off, Why is she the only one useless, why can't she become useful like her twin sister.

The questions that kept throwing on her mind.

As the day went by, Fine manage to get discharge and finally able to get home, but Fine still went to the room that she was always kept in.

"F-Fine can you-" Truth was about to finish when Fine cut him off.

"Yeah dad, i can stay here" And again, How many time's did she hear that word?, yes she always hear that word, a bird that was going to her cage again.

"Sorry Dear but-" Elsa was cut off again by Fine.

"It's only to protect me, Don't worry Mom and dad it's okay" Fine Said as she sadden the words that Truth and Elsa noticed.

"Good night dear" Truth and Elsa said waving goodnight.

"Night" Fine said back closing the door. When the door closed Elsa was looking at Truth sadly, "I know what Fine feels but there's nothing we can do, it's to protect her" Truth said as he hug her wife.

"I know, i know, but still Fine kept feeling sad and left behind, i can't stand to watch her suffer" Elsa cried as Truth kept on supporting her on how they felt.

Fine's eyes was covering with her hair, she heard what her Mother and Father was talking about, Fine went towards the window staring at the moon.

Yes Fine and Rein was in a different room, that's why Fine was there all alone.

* * *

**The next day..**

"Fine-sama wake up, breakfast is ready" Camelot said as she came in Fine's room.

Fine rubbed her eyes and yawn still feeling sleepy, Fine stood up and went to the bathroom and washed her face to wake herself up with the cold water.

Fine fixed herself and went down the dining room and went to her seat and greeted Good morning and begun eating, when they finished Fine and Rein headed to the teleportation board and chant "Sunnyportation" And in a blink, Fine and Rein reached their destination.

Fine and Rein nervously entered the classroom, and there they saw many students their in the Topia class, and Fine and Rein quietly headed to their own seats.

The teacher entered the classroom and the Class was silent.

"Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu, my name is Tanba-rin-sensei, pleasure to meet you all" Tanba-rin-sensei said as she came in the door.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" The students said in sync.

"Now today your gonna introduce your selves" Tanba-rin-sensei said cheerfully and the student's started to introduce one by one.

**(Everyone were gonna skip this part, there's still a part that their gonna introduce to each other).**

Lunch already and every students went towards the canteen, Fine and Rein was about to line up when someone called them.

"Um, are you Fine and Rein by any chance?" A voice said from behind.

"Uhm, yes is something the matter?" Fine and Rein said as they turned around, and when Rein saw a handsome blonde hair boy her eyes turned eye shade and the boy stared at Rein too.

_"Love at first sight huh?" _Fine said to herself as she watched her sister melt.

"Anyway, how did you know our names?" Fine asked entering to another topic.

"Why wouldn't we know you twins your kingdom is famous in history and even now, your mother and Father used different kinds of spells to create our kingdoms.

The girl with curly hair spoke, "And they even used the "Dark-bringer magic", aren't they awesome?" A boy with red-oranged hair continued.

"And oh your Rein right?, the one that has white 'S' mark?" A Girl with Brownish hair asked, As Rein snapped into reality.

"Yeah" Rein replied.

"Wow your awesome, i heard that you've used the "Dark-bringer magic" before, your awesome non of us can't even master it but, you" The little princesses said in sync.

"Oh thank you, well it's hard to master it" Rein said as she felt embarrassed about people talking about her, and there Fine stood there.

"And oh by the way i am, Altezza, this is My bother Bright, and My friends, Mirlo, Sophie, The 11 princesses, Tio and Lione, Shade, Solo"Altezza continued.

"And as you probably know, I'm Rein and This is my twin sister Fine" Rein said as she pointed to Fine, who was standing sadly.

"Uhm, Fine are you okay?, Does something hurt?" Rein said As she started to get worried.

"Uhm, What do you mean if she's okay?" TIo asked, Rein looked at her sister and said "Actually, as you said before i have a White 'S' mark, but that doesn't mean that Fine has the same color Mark, I have white while she has Black" Rein exclaimed.

Bright and The other's eyes widened, yes they know about the Black 'S' mark, it has a very dangerous power that contains inside that if you lost control of it, it's all over.

"I-i'm Fine, Rein it's alright" Fine said as she smiled.

"So Fine your forbidden to use "Dark-bringer magic"?" Shade asked, and Fine's expression darkened and just replied "Yeah..."

Fine already felt being useless, but Fine didn't gave up, in secret Fine was practicing on using magic, it's only a normal magic so it's okay.

And then suddenly a light came out of nowhere and strucked towards Rein, Fine was gonna use her magic but a barrier came in, it was a barrier to protect her from using any dangerous magic that can hurt her.

"Damn..." Fine said as she kept on using the dangerous spell, and finally the barrier spell took off but before she could do anything Fine's vision went blurry.

But before she knew it Rein was in the ground Who is Bright carrying her up, and before everything went out Fine heard Shade saying "Fine hung on..." And everything went dark.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^, please review. **

**I'll continue on the next chapter.**

**See you all :).**


	4. Dangerous

**Normal POV:**

Fine woke up feeling very tired and she felt dizzy, and Fine sat up and grabbed the blanket tightly she was in the hospital, the same hospital she always went.

"Why am i so weak and useless...?" Fine said as she cried hard and then she heard a voice, yes it was Dine's voice.

_"Fine, please don't think of yourself like that..."_ Dine said through Fine's mind but that only made Fine Cry harder.

"Dine, aren't you tired of just sitting around while seeing the one's you love suffer in your place..." Fine asked as she tried to stop on crying.

_"Well let me tell you what i still remember, okay? since i went in a scattered place i might not be able to tell it to straightly, is that okay to you?" _Dine asked and Fine nodded.

_"As i remember, when i was 8 years old my grandmother always told me not to use any dangerous magics, well at that time my Father and Mother are not there anymore" _Dine begun.

"S-sorry Dine you don't have to tell me if you'll only be sad?" Fine said in a apologizing tone, and to her surprise Dine giggled.

_"Don't worry Fine, it's okay and it feels so much better when i'm telling you this, Anyway on the story, As i remember hmm... this hmm... i think i died Last year ago, hmm... yup...hmm... sorry Fine but that's all i can tell you, i'm really sorry" _Dine said in a sad tone.

"No, no it's okay, you don't have to force yourself" Fine said as she tried to cheer Dine up and Fine was relief when she heard Dine laugh.

_"Your really a good friend Fine, Hope we can be Friends forever" _Dine exclaimed in a cheerful voice and Fine suddenly remembered her sister.

So Fine talked to Dine and said that she's going to check on Rein, and Dine said _"But, Fine, you need to rest..."_Dine whined.

"But Dine i want to check Rein, Please..." Fine said in a cute voice, Dine sighted and give in.

They both went to the room and Fine's expression changed, Fine was blaming herself for being useless.

And Fine said something to Dine, that made Dine yelled "No!".

"Don't worry Dine!" Fine said cheerfully.

_"Sukashi Fine"_Dine stated but Fine said something that made her change her mind.

"Dine, you know since little i want to disappear, you know why?, when Rein got hurt and i was not able to save her Mom and Dad showed me a fake smile saying that it wasn't my fault, I'm useless and i don't want to be so useless" Fine said as her voice cracked in sadness.

_"Alright Fine but don't over do it or it will damage your life span, you know that this spell can damage you" _Dine gave in, yes she didn't want Fine to feel that way to herself, because Fine saved her.

Fine's face light up and went towards Rein and Raised her hand and Chanted: "My power oh mighty, please heal this girl, using my power oh mighty".

And Rein started to glow and Started to look better, when The light died down Fine suddenly fell down, and Made Dine yelled _"Fine are you okay?, just as i thought it will damage your life, since Rein is badly hurt"._

And suddenly Fine and Dine heard a voice coming in the Door behind so Fine used a spell to transport her to her assigned room.

Fine felt weak and sleepy,_ "F-fine, Don't close your eye's after using a dangerous spell, or it will..." _Dine said in a panicked voice.

But Dine was cut off when someone entered the room, so Dine stayed quiet.

"Fine are you awake?" That voice yes it was Shade.

Fine opened her eyes and replied "Yeah, why? you need something" As Fine sat up Shade's eye's widened.

"FINE!, are you okay? you look very pale." Shade said as he run towards Fine.

"Yeah... just need some rest..." Fine said weakly, she felt very sleepy, her eyes was about to close when Dine interrupt her mind.

_"Fine!, Don't sleep after using a dangerous spell stay awake for Five minutes or it will done through your life" _Dine exclaimed.

_"Done through?" _Fine asked through mind talk.

_"Yes i remembered what my grandmother told me, if you sleep after using a dangerous spells, if you sleep you will never wake up again." _Dine continued worriedly.

That made Fine's eye's widened, but it didn't bothered her she still wants to sleep, she felt like being useless in the past year, that's why it will not bother her even if she die.

"FINE!" Shade interrupted Fine's thought.

"Wh...at?" Fine asked feeling so sleepy.

"WAIT here i'll call the doctor" Shade said as he run through the door, before Fine could spoke up.

"Still have 2 minutes left..." Fine said in a sleepy tone.

_"Fine..., hung in there" _Dine said as she courage Fine up.

After a 1 minute past, the doctor came in in a hurry with Elsa, Truth, Rein and Shade, and so did her new friends.

"Fine!, are you okay?" Elsa asked worriedly along with the others.

_"Still have 30 seconds left"_ Fine said on her mind quietly.

"Queen Elsa, i need you all to stand in her side to help her" the doctor examined.

"Okay" They all answered.

Fine looked at her family and new friends and Fine was relief that her sister was all better.

"Dear are you alright now?" Truth asked to Rein and Rein nodded happily.

"But how?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know... when i woke up i feel all better, and the doctor said i'm all better now" Rein stated.

_"Still 20 seconds left" _Fine continued.

"Queen elsa and King Truth and so in everyone in here, as i examined your daughter Rein is used with a healing spell" The doctor joined in the Conversation.

"Healing spell? who?" They all asked.

"As to my test it was..." The doctor pointed at Fine who was looking very pale as if she was about to die.

_"10 seconds till i'm out" _Fine said in mindly.

Their all eyes widened "FIne!, why? you know it's bad for you?" Elsa said in worried tone and seemed about to cry. and so is everyone especially Rein.

_"Sorry Fine, for not stopping you"_Dine said through Fine's mind.

_"It's not your fault Dine, it was my selfish desire to me useful"_Fine continued as she still count.

Fine looked at everyone and just smiled and suddenly Fine felt asleep, but to Rein and her family, she looks dead.

So the doctor quickly made a move on calling his assistants and begun on checking Fine.

* * *

**Somewhere in nowhere}}}}**

"All i need is that power, THat power..." Niko said laughing evilly.

"You two know what your gonna do" Niko continued as the two bowed down and disappeared in thin air.

"Soon, that power will be mine, ALL MINE!" Niko continued on laughing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!, please do review.**

**see you all ^v^.**


	5. Terrified

**Sorry Everyone for the... you know planning on quiting thing, anyway hope you enjoyed this story so far, and please revieww for mee ^V^.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

Rein and Shade and so did the others felt very relieved, very... When the time they saw Fine laying down like she looked like she's dead, everyone was scared that time.

But when Truth and Elsa heard the result Elsa covered her mouth with her hands, the doctor said that this time, the Healing spell got affected to Fine's life span.

It's only a small amount but if Fine still used it and used some spells, her body might throw up neither reached it's only limit.

And as the result was being said, Fine was already awake that time, she was asleep for like hours and she felt better already but her body is seems to be tired.

_"Fine please don't use some dangerous spells okay?" _Dine requested through mind talking with Fine.

Fine begun closing her eyes again slowly feeling tired, no her body was tired it was like she can't move, like she used to when she was little.

She was always paralysed in a bed, when Fine was little there was time that she accidentally used a spell that she still can't control, but then when she used an another spell it affected her and Fine fainted.

And those memorize was still fresh in Fine's memories, _"But, Dine you do know that if i need to use a dangerous spells, you know i'm persistence to use it". _Fine replied through mind back.

_"Fine you shouldn't do-"_ Dine was cut through when she heard Fine was crying.

_"Dine, that's...all i can do... even if it causes my life... i would still do it... i don't want to die being useless... i ... want to die happily that i was... able to save the one's i loved" _Fine cried back as she kept on pushing her tears away.

_"Fine..." _The words that can Dine only said as she kept on hearing Fine's voice in pain and also in sadness, Fine reminds Dine from her past.

She used to cry like that too, couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing, and also Dine at that time didn't want to die kept on being useless, without doing one thing.

Fine heard the Door creaking open so sh quickly slushed the tears off and pretended to be asleep, but the presence Fine's feels is seems to be off from her family and friends presence.

It's more creepy and scary, when Fine opened her eyes, she was shocked and also widening eyed, she saw two men standing right through the door holding something.

Fine was about to stood up when the other man kicked her stomach and hit her in the head, it's not that hard but it made her felt in pain.

The other man was holding a crystal, Fine remembered that crystal it is a crystal used to transport you to other places you desire.

And so The two man carried Fine and was about to use the crystal when a lightning struck came "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" A voice said angrily.

Fine looked at the direction of the voice and she saw her Family and Rein, Shade, Bright so is the other was there.

Each of them performed a spell that was strong, but as expected the two man was also good so the battle became more indicated.

The other Man used a blinding light spell that made truth and the others covered their eyes because of the light that gives pain in your eyes.

But Truth and the others didn't gave up, they used a blocking spell that they saw Fine was being carried away by the two mans that has a covering in their faces.

And Finally in Truth's anger he used a rock-earthquake spell that made the floor shakened, "Dear becareful there's other people in the hospital" Truth heard Elsa muttered that made Truth no other choice but not to use it.

Truth and Elsa and so is the others heard the two man smirked.

"Hmm... so you'll let us take your daughter, ma it's easier than we thought it would be, and oh your giving us your daughter since she's so dangerous that neither of you can handle her?" the man smirked, that made Fine flinched.

"And oh if you gave your daughter to us, you might not be able to see each other again, and poor little girl, being surrounded by fake peoples who is faking to care for you" The other man looked at Fine who was widened eyes, and finally Her bangs covered her face.

"YOU FOOLS!, WHY WOULD WE ABANDONED OUR OWN PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!?" Truth yelled back that made the two man smirked even louder.

The other man was holding the crystal ready to use "You all still don't get it don't ya?, we are mind and Memory finder mans, we can dig up your memorize that seemed to be in a displaced, and looky looky we found one of your memorize that was interesting ne?" the man 1 snickered up his shoulders to his companion that seemed to be smirking too.

"Yeah... Very interesting about how this girl that has an 'S' Black mark, her family is even fearing her or should i say afraid of her because of her power, she can destroy this world in one blink" The man 2 said that made Truth and Elsa and Also Rein shocked.

While Fine was being carried while her bangs still covered her eyes. _"Fine don't listen to them!" _Dine said through Fine's Mind but seemed to fail.

Fine was already half shock and half strucked, and when Fine raised her head up, everyone of the room including The two mans, was shock.

Fine's eyes was completely blank and she was muttering something, it sounds like a spell, and everyone's eyes widened again it was the... Dark-bringer spell.

Fine was saying it carelessly she was still out on her conscious, her eyes was deemed in blank of Pink.

And the suddenly darkness was overwhelming everywhere, and when the two man noticed Fine was not in their hands anymore.

THey saw her standing like a puppet, that she ddidn't know what she's doing, and the darkness aura begun on moving until the room was filled nothing but dark.

Truth, Elsa, Rein and everyone else stayed up together and the two man stood up in fighting position.

_"This power is ju_st too powerful..." The other man said to his friends.

"Yeah powerful than we expected" The other agreed.

And everyone who was staying in the same place heard a smirk and a creepy giggle "Welcome to my wonderful darkness home, isn't it nice?" Everyone turned their heads in the voice direction.

And to their surprise they saw Fine coming out with a creepy smile and blankly eyes.

Dine was trying to connect with her but she was shut off.

_"I have never seen this before, no even i didn't experienced it before, and as i can see she was way out off control!" _Dine said through her spirit self.

There was a giggle and Darkness for hours until finally the giggles stop and the darkness aura seemed to be coming off.

And when it was completely gone the two mysterious mans was also gone and they just found Fine lying on the floor.

Truth and Elsa and so did the others begun walking towards her, but they still hesitated to touch her they were scared more than that they were terrified by a mysterious yet dangerous power.

But still they lay Fine to the bed properly and begun exiting the door as the doctor started to examine her again and again.

_"Fine!, i finally connect through you, what happened?" Dine said through Fine, they were like in a air chatting in nowhere._

_"I don't know but i have a feeling..." Fine sadly said._

_"Feeling?" Dine asked._

_Fine hesitated to answer but she still answered, "A feeling that i'm a monster that has a power that everyone fears off._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**What happened?! suddenly the presence changed i... anyway please review ^^.**

**I'll continue ti the next chapter, Mata ne!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!, sorry if i didn't update my stories!, HONTONI GOMEN!, hehe anyway hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

"Ne Rein what's wrong with Fine?, she's been ignoring us for quite time, did we do something wrong?" Altezza asked as Rein shaked her head and said "Sorry guys... but i don't know either, she's not talking to me whenever i ask her if something's wrong" Rein sadly said.

In lunch Fine always eat alone in the Rooftop, she still remembered how terrified her own family was, she also felt they hesitated to touch her the last incident, the reason why Fine ignore her friends was because, she can hear the false voice in their body saying _"Stay...away" **or like **"Don't come nea...r me"._

That's why Fine herself stepped away from her friends so that they will not feel afraid, Fine accepts it because that is who she really is, it was the reality. No matter how many time Fine escapes Truth will always follow her that She is a dangerous user.

Fine just finished eating lunch and headed down stairs for the next period, but then suddenly she bumped in a girl, it was a girl from her class, When Fine was about to help her stood up, she slapped Fine's hands and run away saying _"D-don't touch me..."_The voice sounded scared as ever.

_"Fine... don't mind it" _Dine said using telephaty in Fine's Mind.

"It's okay i already knew that would happened Anyway" As Fine said that Dine begun feeling of worried, Fine's Voice is becoming colder and colder.

And as the same, when Fine entered the Class no body was there to take on notice, "Too Afraid huh?" Fine begun on giggle to herself.

_"Oh, no her dark self is going to take over her body, just liked what happened to me, Dark mark like me And Fine has it has another self but the personality is Dark and Cold, If i don't do something the Usual Fine will disappear and the dark Fine will take over,... what should i do..." _ Dine think through.

Fine Just walked quietly without saying another word, the rumor of her using a scary spell is already spread over their school, "F-fine, why didn't you come and ate with us in the cafeteria" But when Fine just stood up, Lione almost fall on her seat "Hmm... you want to eat with me even if your that scared of me?" Fine talked through.

"N-no it's not like that, i was just surprised when you suddenly stood up, I-im not scared" Lione protested Fine's left eye twitched and so she came near in Lione and said "If your not Scared then why are your words trembling?" The Voice was just too scary for lione, she was already crying.

And so is the attention went over them "Fine!, Why did you Make Lione cry?" Rein came in rushing along with Altezza and the others.

"hn" Fine said as she returned in her seat.

Altezza hand a handkerchief to lione, while Rein walked in front of Fine "Fine, your attitude is changing for quite time now, is there something bothering you?" Rein asked while Fine just looked at her with a pirce of serious eyes.

_"Hello... Rein-san?, ... am i ... connected...now?" _A voice suddenly talked in Rein's Mind.

_"Wait who are you?" _

_"I'm Dine, formerly i have the same mark as Fine have, this is not part of my plan to talk to you but if i don't it will be too late, Listen to me carefully... you all need to return the same Fine as before or The Fine right now will take over her body..."_

_"Wait what are you talking about?"_

_"That Fine is her Dark Side of Fine, The Dark Fine has a desire of the worlds distraction, if she fully take over her body The light Fine will disappear, Please... Hurry... we don..t have... much... Time..." _

And As soon as the voice disappeared Rein started to Panic.

"What does she Mean by Dark Fine?" Rein asked Confusedly.

"Ohhhh so Dine talked to you, Dark Fine? there is no such thing Rein, I'am who i'am, a Monster that Everyone fears of.." Fine suddenly laughed out.

And begun on spreading a dark magic, every surroundings started to turn pitch black, the students was scared even though they are magic users, but they never saw such a dark magic.

"Soon This world will turn in my Distraction, like this place, isn't it nice?" Fine started to laugh as she seat comfortably on the seat.

"Fine What are you talking about?, Please snap out of it!" Rein and the others other students was showing a terrified face.

But then Fine laughed even louder, "That's Right, all of you... that expression is quite nice... i want to see more, especially coming from Rein and My friends".

Rein and the others don't know but their body just started on trembling. but then suddenly an image of a girl showed up in front of them.

_"Fine please stop it!, if you continue on letting your dark self control over you, you might even destroyed your own Friends and family." _And that Was Dine's voice.

Everything went silent for a while and as soon as before, the Classroom started to return back, but Fine fainted due again on using a magic, "Fine!" Rein and the others rushed in.

_"You should always keep an eye on her since she's already starting to fear her own power, If she lose herself any further, she might lose control and end up like me, well then..." _And with that, Dine disappeared right in front of Rein and her friends, They thought for it, and hurriedly brought Fine to the Nearest Hospital to recover...

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! According to the poll votes I decided to update this story as well, sorry for leaving it hung up though. ANyways Enjoy! Review pleasee :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story.**

Chapter 7

_That's right Fine...You don't need to be afraid of anything..._

_I flinch as I noticed that I was nowhere, everything was really covered in mirrors. I hugged myself so that I can't feel the voice who was talking to me somehow._

_*__**Fine all you need to do is to believe in your powers...Destroy those people who always go against you, and who are afraid of you...Yes Fine, they think of you no other than a monster, a horrifying monster.* **_

_I covered my ears, I don't want to hear those words... "STOP IT!" I yelled angrily, and I notice that I was crying already._

_***Why should I stop?* **_

_I look behind me and saw a large mirror. I can see myself through there...But somehow, I don't look like myself. It was darker than my image now. "Is this really a mirror?"I touched it and my reflection did the same. I flinch when it moved all of a sudden, even though I'm not moving._

**_*N-I-C-E T-O M-E-E-T Y-O-U myself.* _**_It spoke and it made me flinch in surprise._

_"W-Who are you?" I ask._

***_Hmm? What if I said that I'm Fine?*_**_ She chuckled as I step back, she really looks like me. But her Aura was not the same as Mine. It was more darker._

_"I'm Fine! I don't know who you are and why we look Identical but..." She chuckled which trailed me off from talking._

**_*We are identical since I'am you and your me... I'm born thanks to you. Who fears her own power and now screaming out for help...Don't worry Fine, I know how you feel since we are the same, we are born just to destroy this kind of world. To those people who treated you like somebody else! A monster...* _**_I don't know what she was talking about but she was really talking too much._

_"I can't let you destroy this world! I have a family, friends, and other people I care about to protect!" I yelled back. But she giggled and stared at me._

**_*Fine... Did you already forgot? Those people who care the most are the one whose afraid of you. Even your friends, parents they treat you like a monster.* _**_She smirked as she crossed her arms._

_"Even so...Their my love ones..." I murmured. She laughed, and then smirk ***Love ones? huh! Aren't you tired to those people who treated you like your a dangerous person? I know how you feel, lonely and always crying. It hurts doesn't it? I'll say this again, we are meant to destroy this kind of world, if they can't accept us then why don't we destroy it?* **I glance at her eyes, I can see nothing but coldness and emptiness...I know what she is feeling right now._

**_*Your love ones will soon be separated...It's because their fighting for your power! Like Grandpa and Father.* _**_I flinch. Now that she said that, Father and Grandpa was really close when I was young, but due to my details. they fought for some reasons. Now I'm even more afraid of waking up...Is it because of me?...If only...If only...I haven't been born and these power too..._

***SSSHHHIIIINNNGG***

_A bright light appeared in the mirror, my eyes widened as I heard a crack sound. And when I saw it, the mirror cracked! I watch my reflection step out the mirror and looked at me with a mischievous smile and then walk towards me._

_I notice that my vision was wobbling and also blurry. I saw myself touched my forehead and chuckled ***Looks like your calling for me...It's alright myself...all you need to do is sleep...* **This is really bad, her voice is affecting me. She chanted something and during that time I saw a dark aura surrounding my body. I can feel nothing other than anger...I was screaming in pain as a powerful presence came inside my body._

_"STOP IT!" I scream out... I can't control my body, I feel like something else is controlling it..._

**_*Now we are one...We have double amount of our powers.* _**_She laughed evilly, I was fighting her using my own energy and power._

_"Get out of my body!" I ordered as I heard her chuckled in my mind, my hands raised up on their own...Is she..Is she controlling me?_

**_*See? Even though your ordering me like that. Why is your body reacting to my power? Hora, I can control you like a puppet." _**

_A sudden pain came in my head.. It Hurts! Like someone was tearing my head apart! _

_"Get out!...**Fine, even though you've been hurt for-...**Stop it!- **Many times, how can you still smile in front of them right now? They only considered their own feelings, but their not considering how we feel. **" I don't know why I stopped from resisting, but I felt my body weakened when she talk about something that made me sad the most._

_Actually I'm really tired...Really tired of being the nice and sweet girl. No matter how many times I've been hurt, I always ask myself that how can I survive that kind of feeling?_

_I look at my body as I felt a strong power reviving and was overwhelming in my body. _

**_"Just for note Fine...Light can turn into dark you know, no matter how much you resist in our power. We are united as One now. Your resistance is useless. EVen if you like it or not. Your power is calling for me, so Immediately summon you here so that we can be united as one again..." _**_I didn't heard anything after that. It is because I lost my conscious...and has fallen into a deep sleep._


End file.
